


A Touch of Magic

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 27Kylo brings Kyna a special gift back from a mission





	A Touch of Magic

As much as Kylo knew he had to go on missions for the First Order, he hated to go on them since they meant he was apart from his lover Kyna. He hated being away from her for any period of time and lately, missions seemed to last longer and longer. Luckily, there was going to be quite a bit of time before his next mission and he fully intended to spend as much time with his love as he could.

He had arrived at his bedroom suite later than he has liked but was still glad to be home. Kyna was already asleep, curled up under the black sheets and comforter. Kylo leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

“Welcome back, Starfighter,” she said.

She sat up and hugged him. He sat down next to her and returned the hug.

“Hey, Moondust,” Kylo said as he rested his cheek on her head. “I missed you, baby girl.”

“I missed you more, my love,” she replied. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. “I’m glad you’re back safe. I hate it when you’re gone for so long on those bloody missions.”

“I hate it, too,” he said. “I brought you something though.”

Kyna looked up at him. “You did?”

Kylo nodded and pulled out a small drawstring bag. She took the bag and opened it, pulling out a tiny glass vial of red powder. Her eyes widened.

“Is this… Asajj’s Kiss?”

He nodded. “Some merchant was selling it on Andelm IV. Supposedly it’s really hard to find nowadays.”

Kyna stared in awe at the vial, turning it over as she looked at the contents. Asajj’s Kiss was a notoriously hard to find pollen from a rare flower grown only on Ushruu during a certain season that increased a person’s libido by ten folds or more. Purportedly, the tiniest pinch was enough to give the user the most mind-blowing orgasm they’d ever had.

Kylo picked up the glass of water on the bedside table and put a dash of the red powder into the glass, swirling it to blend it. He took a sip and handed the glass to Kyna who also took a drink; she made a face as she swallowed it.

“Yuck,” she exclaimed, “that tasted like bantha shit.”

He laughed. He leaned over and kissed her lips, moaning as he melted into them. He blindly reached up and cupped her face, holding her close.

She reached up and undid his tunic; her hands brushed over his muscular arms as she pushed it off his torso. She then pulled his undershirt off as he pulled her sleeping camisole over her head. Kylo fondled her small, pert breasts; he leaned down, took the tiny bud in his mouth and sucked it, the nipples rising to full attention.

Kyna blissfully sighed at the feeling. She dipped her hand into his pants and stroked his manhood. It sprung alive at her touch. 

He moaned and reached down with his other hand, slipping his hand into her panties. Kylo caressed her folds; they quickly became wet from his touch.

Kyna shifted herself so that she was lying on her back on the bed, Kylo lying in between her outstretched legs. He kissed a trail down her chest and stomach to the hem of her underwear. He peppered the area with more kisses as he pulled the bikini briefs off her hips, tossing them to the floor. He spread her folds with his right hand and licked her from bottom to top, the tip of his tongue flicking over her clit. 

Kyna let out a silent moan, her mouth forming an “oh” shape as he continued to devour her core. She gripped his raven hair, holding his head firmly on her essence.

“Oh, Kylo!” she exclaimed. “Oh yes, my love, yes! Oh, that’s it, yes!”

She was soon on the brink, panting hard as her orgasm built. She arched her back as she came hard, her hand holding her lover’s head securely on her orifice.

Kylo pulled away and wiped his mouth off of her sweet syrup. He gave himself a few quick strokes and placed his erection at Kyna’s entrance. He carefully pushed it inside her, moaning happily as her slick cave swallowed his penis. He held one of her legs by the ankles and slowly began to thrust into her.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his shaft sliding in and out of her drenched sex with ease. It felt absolutely heavenly.

He panted as he rocked his hips harder. He reached down and caressed her clit with his right hand; the tiny bud doubled in size.

Kyna held onto his upper thigh as Kylo fucked her. She gasped as the tip of his cock hit her secret spot, each thrust sending a wave of bliss up her spine. She whimpered and praising and god she could think of.

Before long, her lower lips started to quiver.

“I’m coming!” she declared. “Oh, I’m coming, I’m gonna cum, I… I… I… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

She let out a wail as the walls of her pussy pulsed, her second orgasm of the night shooting throughout her body. Her petite body convulsed and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Kylo soon followed, squirting his hot cum deep inside her. He grunted as he emptied his seed in her cavern.

He caught himself and laid next to Kyna, hugged her close. They lay together on the large bed, catching their breaths as they recovered.

“That was amazing, Moondust,” Kylo murmured into her hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Starfighter,” she responded and kissed him on the lips.

They were definitely going to be getting a lot of use out of that magical, little vial.


End file.
